Mobile Suit Gundan Tamlin
by Captain Kohai Kogami
Summary: A Gundam side-story takes place during the One Year War in April of UC 0079. The main protagonist-Wolf Waynonix, is a University student aristocrat that joins the Federation. He then pilots the Gundam Tamlin, a mobile suit that came to be thanks to funding. He must use this Gundam to take down a Zeon aiffiliated faction. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue 1

Mobile Suit Gundan Tamlin

Prologue 1

My life was a simple one. With no complete reason to change, and I'd enjoyed. Warm air, nice clear skies, green grass and leaves, singing birds, blooming flowers, and healthy animals hurling along.

A great life...

A beautiful life...

A wonderful life...

An enjoyable life...

[December 27 (Friday), UC 0078]

[Location: Whitby, North Yorkshire, England. Time: 12:33 pm]

I was enjoying my usual "Noon hour reads" that I partake in every Friday. Currently reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,_ I usually don't gravitate to these kinds of books. I mostly go for the kind of stories where young kids were the main characters. It reminds me of times when Mother used to read them to me, but now those days are gone. Though that wasn't the only book I read, so far I read; _The Catcher in the Rye, Lord of the flies,_ _A High Wind in Jamaica,_ and _The Cement Garden_. Though usual practice for this is that I read five chapters per book, and was in the middle of the fourth chapter of this book.

However…..

"Biiig Brootheer!" the sound of a young girl (that was all too familiar to me) rang through the field I was in. I took my eyes off of the pages the book I was reading to look at my younger sister as she darted towards me.

My dear Anjila….

She was the jewel of my life. One of five things that has any true value to my life (two being; our parents, one being all the books on Earth and the colonies, and one being said Earth and colonies).

Milky brown skin just like mine. Golden brown eyes that would shine in the dark if they would (and could). With lovely beautiful purple hair like amethyst. Her face is dotted with cute little freckles that looked prefect on her.

Yep….

A prefect jewel….

"Anjila, what is it that you need?"

"Well…nothing much. I just wanted to see what you're doing."

"Nothing but reading my young dear. Actually I'm almost done with it."

I kept reading the last few pages of my book. This was especially amusing for me because this reminds me of the beginning of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. And like the book, Anjila looked bored to oblivion.

"It seemed like ennui is speaking to you my dear sweet young sister. Is my solo reading the catalyst for this emotional event?"

"It's just that seeing you read this is not that fun…"

Saying while delivering a face solely made for pouting. I have to think of something before she start siestaing.

"Say. Want to head to York with me?"

"Does that mean we get to go to Brilland?"

There was much excitement in her words. Brilland is Anjila's (and mine) favorite place to go. She would all ways asked father to take her to there **three months** in-advance.

"Bingo."

"YAAAY! Thank you Big Brother!"

[Location: Brilland, York, North Yorkshire, England. Time: 2:34]

After a long drive, we were able to get to York just fine and dandy. Anjila was hurrying me to get out of the car so we can go inside.

"Come on Big Brother. Let's go"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming my dear sister."

Brilland (as the name suggest) was brilliant. Only made seven years before I was born. It has; five roller-coasters, nine funhouses, seven Farris wheels, three waterslides, two bumbercars, and eight tilt-a-whirls. It also has four special attractions; a go car track, a paintball field, a jousting field where people joust with foam spears, and a swordsmen battle court where people can fight with foam swords.

[Time: 7:06]

Me and Anjila were outside of Brilland after spending five (three if I didn't lose track of time) hours, and were about to go home.

"Did you have a ball at Brilland my sister?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Now let's head inside."

"Um…Big Brother…."

"Yes my young Anjila."

*smooch*

A lovely kiss on the cheek from a lovely little sister...

"Thank you Big Brother, I love you."

A smile and a pat on the head was the physical response...

And the verbal...

"I love you too...My sister..."

I took Anjila inside my car, drove us back home...

Truly a brilliant land...

Thus a truly brilliant time...

Prologue 2 -

Author's Notes: Hello cadets, Captain here! A new series on the raise. The Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin story. This is one of four chapter prologue, so to get to the main story you gotta read all four prologue chapter. Captain out!


	2. Prologue 2

Mobile Suit Gundan Tamlin

Prologue 2

Loving Parents, a cute & kind little sister, an amazing steward, and servants who could help the family out. Such things you try your best to keep around and try not to lose (or at the very least some of them). If one could turn back the clock to do something, it would be to enjoy every moment with the things you love.

[Location: Waynonix family estate, York, North Yorkshire, England. Time: 8:18]

We made it back home in the cover of the January night sky. Anjila had long since passed out on the way here in passenger seat. Looking at her (at every chance I get when we're at a red light) when she sleeps feels enjoyable. She looks like a cute little fairy taking a fair nap under a tree next to a lake at night time.

Simply lovely and adorable….

"Okay young one. We're here."

"Hey sleepy. We're here."

*Sigh*

I picked up my dear sleeping sister and walked back to the house. When opened the doors the person there greeting me and my sister's arrival was the steward of the house—Grégoire.

"Jeune Marquis Wolferd. Jeune Madame Anjila!"

"Evening Mr. Grégoire."

Grégoire was wise at his age of thirty-one. He was tall, about 182 cm (6'0 ft). With short brown hair, and yellow eyes.

"Where have two been?! Monsieur Bernard and Madame Piteta were worried for you two!"

"Me and Anjila were enjoying the thrills of Brilland, Mr. Grégoire."

"Without telling anyone?!"

"To be honest I did left a note."

"A note..."

"Yes sir a note."

"A note is not a sufficient enough method for explanations, Jeune Marquis Wolferd!"

"Sorry Mr. Grégoire."

Grégoire may sound and seem strict, but he means well and is very nice at times. He started working for the family when I was a one-year-old. When he first started he was fourteen-years-old under the tutelage of the previous steward, Yuli. During that time, Grégoire became a lot wiser then he was (when he told me about his first few years).

"Mr. Grégoire…."

Awoke Anjila from her slumber.

"Jeune Madame Anjila….."

"Don't be mad at Wolf, please."

"*sigh* I'll let Monsieur Bernard handle this. As for moi, I must tend to house duties."

Grégoire wakes off.

"Well let's see father, Anjila."

"Okay….."

Me and Anjila walked towards the dining room where our father and mother were waiting for dinner to be done.

"Um, mother and father."

"Ah! Wolferd, Anjila. You're back just in time for din- huh?"

"We're sorry for leaving the mansion and not informing anyone properly! Please don't punish us too harshly! We're sorry! We're sorry!"

Me and Anjila got on both knees and begged our father for forgiveness. This was an idea while we were walking toward the dining room (which was half-way cross the mansion).

*Huge laughter*

Me and Anjila looked up at our parents who were laughing hysterically. We looked at them with confusion held proud on our faces.

 _"How queer... I thought they would blow up in my face about this. Are they mad (angry) or mad (insane)?"_

"Oh Wolferd, Anjila. Your father and I are not mad, slight amused."

"But I thought that would be the case according to Mr. Grégoire."

"Well that would have been the case if your mother and I didn't found that note you left poorly."

I left the note on father's shelf (albeit maybe in a place where it would be hard to find). The reason why it on the shelf was because father usually checks out the things on it to make sure nothing was missed.

"Wolferd, you are eighteen and going to turn nineteen in October. You're now a man my son."

"You can go out and about anytime, and if you want to leave a note you can. Just leave it in a place where we can (at least) find it."

"Oh…why thank you"

"You two can take a seat. Dinner will be ready in four minutes."

Me and Anjila took our seats and waited for dinner. After four minutes our dinner was done. The food liked and was delicious. Then once it was done, father turned to me and said…

"So Wolferd, were you able to find one?"

"Uh yes."

"And…"

"I got in."

"Oh my dear Wolf!"

"Where Big Bro? Where?"

"Earth University."

"Really!?"

"Indeed father. It was certainly tough, but I was able to budge."

"To enter into one of the most prestigest institutions of higher education and research on earth."

"Yes, but it's located in South Africa, and if I remember correctly. Isn't Africa hard to live there?"

"Well Mother, there are some pockets of livable places. Earth University is located in Cape Town, one of those livable areas."

"Don't worry about him, he's very resourceful. So when you'll leave?

"The sixth."

I look over to my sweet Anjila. She looked very down after knowing I'll be gone in two days.

"Don't so look upset my sister. I'll make sure to visit every once in a while. Okay?"

"Okay….."

My plan to cheer her up is…..

"Say I'm in the mood for some desert. How about it Anjila? Are you of the same idea?"

Her eyes lit up in joy from hearing that….

"Yes! Please!"

"I'm more in the mood to have some brandy myself."

"I would like some brandy with my desert."

"Me too!"

"Wait when you two are older."

"Aw! Fatheeer!"

[December 29 (Sunday), UC 0078]

[Location: Leeds Bradford International Airport, Leeds, West Yorkshire, England. Time: 9:15 pm]

It was the day for me to leave for Cape Town. I had most of my things packed and put in the family jet, a Gulfstream G280 that we use for trips to other countries. My family; mother, father, Anjila, and Mr. Grégoire, our steward. All came along to say farewell.

"It's going to be a fourteen hour flight. Once I get to the university and from Cape Town International Airport, I'll contact you all."

Everyone was starting to say their goodbyes. First up was my father, who patted me on the shoulder and spoke…

"Good luck my son."

"I'll do my best father."

Next was my mother, who gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek….

"Be sure to call or visit when you get the chance."

"Okay mother."

After her was Mr. Grégoire who pulled out a brush…

"Fix your hair a bit…"

He brushes my hair (which I fail to do correctly). Then straighten up my shirt (which I also fail to do correctly). To him this is nothing new as he does the same thing to Anjila and me (especially when I was younger).

"You must always to do that. Now that I'm not going to be there to help you out."

"Ha! I miss you too Mr. Grégoire. Au Revoir"

"Au Revoir, Jeune Marquis Wolferd."

I look towards my dear Anjila….

"Farewell my young sibling."

"Um Big Brother…."

"Yes?"

She pulled out something from her bag, and held it out. It was a pair goggles, and not swimming or lab goggles, but the ones that was used in old wars with fighter plane pilots. I grab the old aviation goggles, and looked that them.

"Anjila…where did you…."

"*giggle* I had Mr. Grégoire help me to find and buy one."

"Jeune Madame Anjila wasn't too specific on what to get, so we found something that you had a big interest in when you were younger."

In my youth I was festinated with old planes or planes in general. And I had custom RC planes that I race them in competitions.

"Thank you, my young sister."

*blush*

"You're welcome big brother."

"And thank you, Mr. Grégoire."

"De rien Jeune Marquis Wolferd."

I look to my adorable sister and got down on one knee to tell her….

"Take care for me while I'm gone. Okay?"

"*nods* Okay!"

I stood up and grab my things and started walking towards my flight. I took one last look at them and wave then I continued.

One last goodbye…

To love ones that you may never see again…..

Prologue 3 -


	3. Prologue 3

Mobile Suit Gundan Tamlin

Prologue 3

Hard Academics, extreme studying time, difficult challenges. Many university students go through tough time during their stay. In case of me, I'll so soon have a hard time overcoming me own obstacles.

Loss…..

Sadness…

Tears….

[December 30 (Monday), UC 0078]

[Location: Cape Town International Airport, Cape Town, South Africa. Time: 10:15 am]

I arrived at Cape Town and entered a private cab. During the drive I took a look at the some of the different sites of this city. There were wonderful looking buildings, and some of the beaches that look beautiful. But for every yin there's a yang. When going through some parts of the city there were refuges living in small housing camps.

Due to the growing tensions out in the space colonies. People from the colonies have started living out on Earth until this mess ends.

"Ugh! These damn moochers. If they don't like how things are going. Then why did they come back?"

"It wasn't like they would know about it forehand."

"Well the government _better_ do something about this crap _fast_."

I felt bad for the spacenoids. With all this messy tension going on in the colonies I won't be surprises that a war will erupt soon. There will be no way I'll fight in a war. Mother and Father would not allow that. Wish there was a way that I can help. Maybe once I graduate I'll do something about it with the help of Father's money.

After that I made it to the university, and when I looked at the university I was amazed by its size. It was 3¾ acres of land; most of it was various classes tailor suited for many people in the Earth Sphere.

"My…."

I had a few chaps take some of the bags that I can't take on my own. Don't get me wrong, I did pulled my own weight, and carried some stuff, but I wanted to do one or two trips rather than eight.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Wolferd Waynonix. Hello I'm Grail Sandala, your headmaster."

"Good day Mr. Sandala. I hope to be one of this university's greatest students."

When I shook his hand, he felt like he had a good firm grip. He looked to be in his mid to late 50's. He had black curly hair that was graying in some parts. He was wearing a brown blazer with a white button up shirt, and a black and gray tie. He was also wearing light gray pants, and brown dress.

"We've seen the work you've done prior to enrolling here, and I got to say; you're grades are excellent. I want to ask; what do you plan to do once you graduate?"

"I plan to help my family business."

"Yes, your family deals in distribution in various important materials."

Along with architecture, and manufacture. There are also other successful endeavors, but there's too many to talk about right now. After that, we head to my dorm room.

"This is where you'll be staying during you time. I hope you enjoy it."

The room is 8.53m x 7.92m (28'10 ft x 26'9 ft) wide, and 5.18m (17 ft) tall. This main room doubled as a bedroom with; five closets, four windows, three doors, a 63.5cm x 30.48cm (25'1 ft x 12'4 ft) television on top of 182.88cm x 335.28cm (72 in x 132 in) wide and 1.52m (5 ft) tall dresser, and one full size .It also came with a bathroom and kitchen. The bathroom was 3.96m x 2.74m (13'4 ft x 9'9 ft) wide, and 5.18m (17 ft) tall, it included the standard stuff for a bathroom. The kitchen was 5.18m x 7.01m (17'4 ft x 23'1 ft) wide, and 5.18m (17 ft) tall. The kitchen it included; a four burner stove, below it was an oven, a 43.18cm x 43.18cm (17'6 in x 17'6 in) wide, and 1.52m (5'9 ft) tall refrigerator, the table was 1.52m x 1.52m (5'9 ft x 5'9 ft) wide, and 0.60m (2 ft) tall, a 0.67m x 0.54m (2'2 ft x 1'8 ft) wide, and 0.54m (1'8 ft) tall, the sink was 0.57m x 0.51m (1'9 ft x 1'7ft) wide, and 27.94cm (11 in) deep, and with cupboards. The main room was gamboge colored, the bathroom was gold fusion colored, and the kitchen was gainsboro colored.

"This is an incredible dorm, Mr. Sandala."

"I hoped you like it Mr. Waynonix. Now one of the classes you sign up for start at 3:35 pm. So that gives you enough time to unpack some of your things."

That's not much of a problem since I do go on for hours if you give me coffee or tea with _a lot_ of sugar. I pulled out my phone to call my family, and when the phone picked up….

"Big Brother! Big Brother!"

"Morning Anjila."

"So how's the school? Did you start you class yet? Did you do anything fun down yet?"

"Anjila I didn't anything like that yet."

"Anjila! Is that Wolferd on the phone?"

"Yes Mother! He made it to the university!"

"Hello Wolferd?"

"Hello Mother."

"Oh Bernard! Wolferd is calling!"

"Wolferd! Glad you made. How's the university so far?"

"It looks pretty good so far."

"Good, good, and the flight there?"

"Not too bad considering that I was the only one in there."

"And I take it that you meet the headmaster already?"

"He was the first person I meet here."

"Well that's great son."

"Yeah"

"It's great to hear your voice again son. Speak to you later."

"See you later."

 _"It's good to speak to them too. Now time to put this stuff up!"_

[Time: 10:15]

After unpacking my stuff I made my way to the main courtyard where I was marveling at the layout. The students were out and about sitting on the grass reading books, and talking to friends. There were also people playing games. Games like; Frisbee, soccer, fooling around with RC vehicles that looked homemade, and hola-hops. there was one however who was sitting by himself, on a stool, with two other stools, and one of them has a chess set on it. I walked towards him with an intent to challenge him to a game.

"So is there any reason why you're here alone with no one to play with?"

"Nobody wanted to play."

"Is it because you're too good of a player, or is it because you're too bad of a player?"

"*chuckle* They couldn't take losing."

"How long you've been playing?"

"About half my life."

"And how have you had been living for?"

"Nineteen years…"

"Been playing nine years myself."

"And you're age?"

"Eighteen."

I took a look at his chess set, and the theme of it looked very unorthodox. The pieces were the same, but they looked like toy robots modeled like chess pieces.

"Say, care to play a round?"

"Sure."

It's funny that we had the same idea. Though when I looking into his eyes, I see eyes of a man looking for a new challenge (this could also be the case since he did said that he was so good that nobody wanted to play with him).

"By the way. My name is Blyne Frencroft."

"Wolferd Womber Waynonix. Though you are allowed to call me 'Wolf'."

I took my seat after we shook hands. I took another look at the pieces again, and his pieces were colored red as my were colored white.

"Well Wolf. Let's test how good you are before you try showcasing."

"Is this some pre-game mercy call."

"Okay. The rough play it is."

I got to say that Mr. Frencroft is a very skilled chess player. That were many times that he countered some of my tricks, but when I had my moment in the high ground I capitalize hard. Real hard.

"Well Mr. Wolf. It seems like you're nearing the 'on the ropes' spot."

"Say Mr. Frencroft. Have you ever counted your wins?"

"Why yes I do."

"And how many will that be exactly?"

"Ninety-seven."

"And would you say that it was because you were naturally skilled?"

"Well I did have some time to train."

"And how many was that practicing your skills?"

"About six…"

"What a strange amount of time to complete your training."

"W-Why?"

"Three."

"How….?"

"It took three years to complete my skills. Now granted I am a fast learner and I was really dedicated on doing so, but you get the picture."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Mr. Frencroft, how many times did you lose?"

"Forty-four."

And like a flash of light, most of his pieces are falling one by one. The look on his face when I left him with just a; rook, bishop, and his king. The sweat running down his face, eyes widen, biting down furiously on his thumbnail till I looked like he was eating them, got him! As I execute the last of his pieces, he places his face into his hands, and took a look at me.

"Checkmate"

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed and said…

"Well….I lost…..and you won…..I'll be damned….."

"Well to be honest, you weren't that bad yourself good sir. With a little more time then you might beat. But if I have to say one thing then it would have to be that there might be someone out there better than me."

I got up from my seat to head to somewhere else, but Blyne quickly got up and said…..

"Hey Wolf! Don't think next time will be easy."

"I don't think Sir Blyne, I believe."

As I walked away, I started to think to myself…..

" _But I got to say when I was playing against him it felt like I know what was going to happen next."_

[January 2 (Thursday), UC 0079]

[Time: 7:34 pm]

It's been roughly two days since I started at EU, and so it has been nice. Classes are going swell (but from what I heard they get a lot harder later on), most of the professors are very upstanding from the short time I've meet them. Just simply good...

I got a call from Mother after I finished on a study I was doing. Nothing much to talk about except that She, Father, Anjila, and some servants are vacationing in Sydney, and this one...

"Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you one thing."

"What is it?"

"Me, you father, Anjila are going to The Sydney Opera house to see an opera."

"Which one?"

"Rodoru's Vengeance."

"That was the same one you took to when I was Anjila's age."

"Yes, but when you're young you didn't like going to it."

"Well I did like it after seeing it."

"Well I guess your younger self and have a lot in common, because she doesn't like the idea of going. Hopefully the same thing that happened to works for her this time."

"Anyway. Talk to you later Mother."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

[January 3 (Friday), UC 0079]

[Time: 10:55 am]

It was still early morning on a lone Friday. I was enjoying; a plain bagel, and tea, and reading a book. It seems peaceful. Quite. Calm. I finished the work I needed to do for today yesterday, and my classes won't start until in 2 pm, so I decided to some television after finishing my book. Hopefully there's nothing too disagreeable. For exampl-…

…..

…..*clack*…

….no…..

 _This just in. Earlier today the entire city of Sydney, Australia has been wiped out of the face of the Earth. Authorities has stated that this was a botch attack by the Principality of Zeon to launch a space colony at the Earth Federation base at Jaburo. Authorities tried their best to evacuate the whole city, but to no avail. Only 8% of the population has survived. Along with Sydney, the surrendering areas has also been annihilated leaving a huge chunk of New South Wales missing…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I cried as if I was an infant again, maybe even more….

That was the day when everything I hold near and dear to me was gone….

Prologue 4 -


	4. Prologue 4

Mobile Suit Gundan Tamlin

Prologue 4

These tears I shed. Caused by anger and sadness. I feel to be in a deep, dark, and endless drain, but such things I cannot be in for long, for my journey for recrimination begins here….

Mother…..

Father…

Anjila…

I make them pay…..

[March 27th (Saturday), UC 0079]

[Location: Earth University, Cape Town, South Africa. Time: 8:59 pm]

I felt like I was robbed from the important things that mattered to me. So much so that I've been slipping on my work, and slacking off. It was because I was still grieving for my lose. My grades are becoming subpar, I have been barely eating, I haven't done recreational to cheer me up, I haven't talk to anyone, but Mr. Grégoire (and even then those talks were short at best), I even kept losing track at time.

"Is there any reason to continue?" Those words keep popping into my head like fireworks that repeat with loudness. Including this, it feels like I'm in an empty void with no chance of escaping.

I looked back at all the times I had with them. Moments such as; Father taking me to my first RC modal air plane race when I was nine, and when I was four when I lost my pet fox kit (Yorky) Mother had some of the servants (including Mr. Grégoire and Mr. Yuli) to help find him (which they did) while they're looking for him, Mother kept calm with some songs that her mother sang her when she was young, and then there the time when I first saw my dear sister Anjila, she looked so small, and innocent it makes more entitled to be the best older brother, and I thought that I might end up hating the idea of having a sibling.

Memories to relive over, over, over, and over again….

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"HEY WOLF!"

Then there's this…..

"HEY WOLF, OPEN UP!"

Blyne, what does he want? I got up to open the door. Once I did Blyne had a face of frustration. Though I guess I have made most people worry as I didn't step out of the room, for the past four days.

"Yes Sir Blyne."

"Ack! Drop the 'sir' part you know that I don't like it, and secondly you haven't spoken to **anyone** in days. What the hell have you been doing?"

"I know it's just….."

"You'll still upset about that day are you?"

I nodded…

"I just don't know what to do at this point. They died because of them and there's no way to stop it. Blyne, what would you do in this situation?"

"I would just press on."

"But without what! The people who did this are still around raging war against the Earth Federation, and I'm just here looking on doing nothing."

"Well if that's how you feel, then how about you get revenge."

When he said that my eyes widened with that thought. Blyne looked at me with the face of regret.

"W-Wait I was merely joking you're not actually going to do so right? RIGHT?!"

"Blyne, this maybe the last time we're going to see each other."

"HUH?!"

On that day I made the biggest choice of my life. This may go against everything I believe, but I cannot let go unturned. Even if I fall, I'll make sure I'll do my best to take one of this men go down with me. Mother, Father, Anjila, I'll have my revenge. Your deaths will go in vain, and my will to have payback will be unleashed in battle.

As tomorrow I, Wolferd Womber Waynonix, member of the Waynoniix family, student-no former student of Earth University, will join the Earth Federation.

Chapter 1 -

Author's Notes: Hello cadets, Captain here! A new series on the raise. The Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin story. Finally the prologue is done, and now the real show has begun. One thing; from chapter one and onward the will not be told in the first person. Other than that enjoy the story! Captain out! 


	5. Chapter 1: Beyond the Pampered World

Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin

Chapter 1

[March 30th (Tuesday), UC 0079]

[Location: On the R27 next to Jakkalsfontein Private Nature Reserve, South Africa. Time: 11:39 am]

It was not a rational choice nor a very smart by some standards, but it's the one he choose and it's the one he'll stick with to the very end. Though this does mean that he is giving up his time at the University for the sake of revenge, but he's not the only one from the University to do so. There were some students who want to get pay back for what happened.

(And for I guess for the same reasons) Blyne signed up as well, he was next to Wolf on the ride there. Both men left the university around the same the time of course. They were packed in the bus along with several other students and citizens, some in their late teen, other were in their mid-twenties to early thirties. Wolf and Blyne overheard a conversation between three people.

"Hey does anyone know where this place is anyway?"

"No clue really…."

"Heard the base is on the outskirts of Bushmanland."

"Eh, not that long."

"Hey! Do you two think there might be any action anytime soon?"

"Probably not dude, we're probably will just be doing drill exercises. The only action we might see is small riots between the Earthnoids and Spacenoids."

"Ehck that would suck."

"I don't know 'bout you two, but I'm more interested on what kind of military female action I might get."

"What!? That's even more unlikely."

The three men behind our duo continued they're conversation into other reigns. Wolf looked out the window and saw that most of the area is barren, though if there was no war it still would have looked barren. Blyne was on the other hand was listening to the music that was playing on the bus ride. The song that was playing was Secret Messages by Electric Light Orchestra. Blyne was enjoying the song enough to start humming to the tune.

Wolf thought back to when he discuss the matter of enlisting into the E.F.F. to Grégoire, it was on the day of filling out the forms. He called him of the phone to tell him that, but his reaction was expected.

"No! I will not allow you to waste your life on senseless revenge!"

"But Grég—"

"Non! Rien de cela!"

There was a moment of silence for three unnoticed minutes, which felt longer until Wolf was the first to speak.

"I already signed up for the military and go in the next three days. I have to do this Grégoire, there must be pay back for what they did. I don't care if you approve of it or not, but I'm my own man now so this is my own decision, Grégoire. Goodbye for now."

He hung up phone ending his talk with Grégoire. It would be the last time he heard from him for the time being, but one thing he would not hear (or even see) was the sounds of Grégoire crying.

Wolf would be immediately be taken out of his daydream by the sounds of the bus stopping at the base. The base was 13679.4m (8 ½ miles) long and wide. It was packed with: barracks, med center, restroom, kitchen, warehouse, a mechanics house, a firing range, an area for mobile weapon training, a dining hall, a PT building, and a main hall. There was also a large building they were directed to.

"I'm getting goosebumps just coming here, Wolf."

"There's a lot of weaponry here."

The group was immediately halted by one of officers. She was shorter than some of the men here; she was long jade colored haired one with it being styled a ponytail. She was generously figured with a slightly big breasts. She flash the new crew members a calm smile with her light yellow eyes (1) looking out over the small number of recruits. _"She's stunning! Absolutely stunning!"_ was one of the thoughts that were running through Wolf's head at the moment.

"Good Morning Everyone! Welcome to the South African Earth Federation base titled; Lion's Ballroom. I am Private First Class Henrietta Forgmol, and I work as one of the Communications Officers. I am to tell on what the first things you'll be doing as an officer of the Earth Federation. Before 12:38 pm you are allowed to meet with some of the officers around the base, but at 11:53 am you must head to the recruitment lodge next to the barracks. At 12:38, Major General Ian Hyter well welcome you to the base with a speech. That'll be all."

Many of the recruits were whispering to themselves. The one that caught Wolf's attention was;

"Man, she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, and I thought that there wouldn't be any chicks around here."

"I wonder if she's single?"

Wolf rolled his eyes with a smile at the conversation.

 _"But they're not wrong about that."_

"Well that's pretty much all there is to then, dismiss."

Henrietta walked off leaving the new recruits there to themselves. Some of them started to walk around the base trying to talk to some of the soldier.

"So, who to talk with first Blyne? Blyne…?

Wolf turned his head around for a bit to see where Blyne is. Only to find that he was nowhere in sight.

"*sigh* Fine, I guess I'll have to do this mingling stuff on my own."

Wolf walked around for a bit looking at some of the things that were here. There is row of Type 61 Tanks he saw while walking around, he seen those tanks before on television, or on special events that included high ranking military officers. He then looked over to a medium sized shack in the middle of seventeen RB-79 Balls. Wolf walked towards the shack and started to hear music. When he was getting closer to the shack the music was getting louder, from what he heard sounded bizarre.

The guitar performance gave off a creepy and haunting vibe. The drum playing was steady for the most part. The singer was singing about; death, evil souls, a burning cell, Hell, and electric funerals (2). It all became clear to Wolf, this was heavy metal he was listening to.

The sound was coming from a CD player inside the shack, but by the time Wolf found where the song was coming from the song ended, and started to play another song. Wolf was looking around the shack, and saw that it was a mess; Piles of scattered around everywhere, tables full of junk, and bins overflowing with scrap metal. Wolf said to himself out loud.

"This place is a pig sty."

"Oi! It's a betta home then what you have!"

Wolf turned around to see; a 200 cm (6'7 ft) man with dark brown hair, thick sideburns, and a goatee on his chin. He was wearing his E.F.G.F uniform open with a white wife beater underneath with pants slightly ripped and some parts of it with a few scratches, and burns on it. From what Wolf heard from this man's accent; he must be from Australia.

"And didn't ya read tha sigh out there mate! It said 'no entering while I'm workin'!'"

"Um, my apologizes mister…"

"Private First Class Austin Vercker. I work on tha machines."

"Wolferd Womber Waynonix. I'm new here."

"Just because ya new here mate, doesn't mean ya new at life. And with that still doesn't give you tha right to be walkn' in someone else's work place, now does it?"

Austin started to step closer to Wolf, and Wolf started to backing up.

"N-No."

"Ya know what me old man said to me one time?"

"What?"

"He said 'If someone gets into ya stuff rudely, then ya should mess them up.'"

Wolf was surely preparing himself for a fight. He had a black belt in karate just in case if situations like this would come up.

"Austin, just let it go…"

Before anything would happen, a short man (175 cm (5'9 ft)) would intervene. He had; a medium length black hair. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties, and from how his uniform looked he looks to be a well neat in clothing appearance.

"Oi Len! This doesn't concern you!"

"Well as your superior, it does."

This man's voice sounded calm to Wolf. Almost like he hasn't gotten angry in a long time.

"Come on he hasn't done anything wrong to you. Hasn't even done anything to your stuff, so stop over-reacting."

Austin had a few seconds of silence to think it over.

"Fine, but he still needs to leave!"

"Very well…"

He then looks at Wolf.

"Come on. Let go somewhere else."

The man ushered Wolf out of the shack to a nearby tent.

"Thanks for your help back there."

"Heh! No need. Austin is always kinda grouchy, especially to the new guys like you, but he'll lighten up on you eventually."

"Wolferd Womber Waynonix, but you can call me 'Wolf'."

"Private First Class Len Uchimura"

The two shake hands.

"So Sir Len. Where do originate from?"

The look on Len's face turned distraught.

"Kyoto…"

"Ahh, I heard about how beautiful Kyoto is."

"Y-Yeah…"

"How long have you been enlisted in the E.F.F?"

"Well about a year and a half. Actually that's the same amount of time as Austin."

Wolf looked back at the shed to hear another completely different heavy metal song. Len whispered into Wolf saying.

"But between you and me, I was here two days longer than him, but don't tell him that. He gets jealous about that."

The two chuckled about someone like _him_ being easily jealous about something like that. Then a voice called out that was familiar to Len.

"Oi Len! You chatting up with one of the new guys."

"Hi Pettie. You're done with mobile weapon training already?"

This man

"Yeah, but kinda dinged up a Ball I was using dough."

The man that was speaking with Len looked to be in his mid-thirties, and he looked slightly unkempt with shaggy hair, and muttonchops. Even his uniform looked a tad bit messy. He spoke in rough-sleepy like Irish voice. The man turned to Wolf and said...

"Corporal Pettie Ralker, so you're one of da new guys, right?"

"Yes. Wolferd Womber Waynonix, or 'Wolf' if you will."

"Well nice to meetcha Wolfy!"

Pettie shake Wolf hand wildly as thought to himself...

 _"Ehh uh...sure 'Wolfy' will also work..."_

"Been here for five years, and it's very great to see new blood here."

"Five years; I reckon you must have seen your fair share of action?"

"Yeah, but to da extent to what's been going on in da space colonies. Much of we got here is just small time rioters dough tere have been some riots dat got to out of hand."

"There's also the Killercanes."

"The Killercanes?"

"I yeah I forgot."

"The Killercanes are a group of radical pro-Zeon sympathizers based in the entire African continent. They attack Earth Federation; affiliates, convoys, press conferences-"

"Dey also attack anti-Zeon protesters; I also heard dat dey're funded by da Principality itself."

"You're serious right?"

"My mother told me not to lie, so no."

"It's to think that some people take the things that they believe in to unbelievable levels."

"A sad way of thinking."

 _"Attention new recruits! Please head to the recruitment lodge next to the barracks. I repeat! Please head to the recruitment lodge next to the barracks."_

"Well time flies fast. Gentlemen see you two later."

Wolf, Len, and Pettie said their goodbyes. As Wolf got close to the recruitment lodge he saw Blyne.

"Oh there you are Sir Blyne."

"Well I started to talk up some of the folks around here. Then I realized that I left you behind."

"And you didn't try to find me?"

"Nope…"

Wolf rolled his eyes at his colleague. As the two entered inside the lodge they saw the other people that came to the base with them. Along with; Henrietta Forgmol, some higher ranked officers, and a man that looked more prominent than the other officers, some of them were siting. The man Wolf and Blyne were focusing on is wearing a brown Earth Federation military suit and hat. He look as if he saw his fair share of action before, and so since he's missing an eye, and some parts of the left side of his face has been burned. He also had brown hair that is starting to grey. His right eyebrow look fine while his left looked partly missing. From what Wolf could see the man was 200 cm (6'7 ft.). This must be the Major General.

"Evening, I'm Major General Ian Hyter. So you're the new recruits for the war effort I take it?"

Every new recruit in the room start nod their heads with some saying "yeah" or "yes".

"Well I'll tell you this. If you're here to fight for what is right then I admire you, but! If that right is getting revenge for what the Principality of Zeon then I don't envy you."

Some of the recruits looked a little confused to say the least with some murmurs

"Those that are too dead-set on revenge will lose sight on what they are as a human, and will be doomed to be the monsters they fight."

There was a clear silence amongst the recruits. There is a good amount of truth in his words.

"There are side effects to war not only geo-politically, but mentally for each men and women participating in it. You may think that war can be fun and games, or a way to enact a fantasy to enforce justice to the people you reefer to as "the bad guys". I'll tell you this now; after today there will be a time you will do something horrible, and once you do it...you...won't...like it."

Wolf thought to himself with a terrible frown…

" _My family was killed by the Principality. What so redeeming about them after that?! How can I ever have symphony for a bunch of murderers?! HOW?!"_

The face that Wolf was caught Ian's attention, almost like he knows….

"You'll know what I mean in the future. Now! Before you start your first day, get some lunch into your stomachs at the dining hall. Then start your field training on the patch. DISMISSED!"

Everyone in the exit room for the dining. Wolf's ambitions for payback are getting closer and closer. Though; will he rise above his goals or will he turn into his own monster…..

Chapter 2 -

Author's Notes: Hello cadets, Captain here! Well I'm finally, FINALLY done with chapter, and I hope you guys like this chapter and this series. Also how was your guys' Christmas? My was great. The next chapter will take a while, but it will come out. Anyway, Happy New Year! Captain (for 2018) out!

Further reading

(1 (1) Basically looks like the female operator from Gundam Battle Operations Next with jade colored hair

(2 (2) Guess which song he is listening to

Mobile Suit Gundam is owned by Sunrise Inc. and Yoshiyuki Tomino, and not ME!


	6. RE-CAP

_RE-CAP_

If I can't access my account, then I'll continued (from the beginning) my stories on my second FN account under the new names of; JoJo's Persona Adventures 4: Personalion, and Mobile Suit Gundam Tamlin: a U.C. 0079 side story, and leave the two stories up.

Have a nice...:)

Captain Kohai Kogami


End file.
